Blooming Love
by ScarletLillies
Summary: Natsu tells Lucy he likes her, but Gray comes and ruins it. Will this ruin the friendship and bud of possible romance for Natsu and Lucy? Will Lucy be able to forgive Natsu? Will their relationship bloom? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lucy P.O.V._**

"Why does it have to start raining?" I said getting soaked by the water droplets that were now falling down.

Natsu asked me to meet him at the tree in the South Gate Park today. He said he had something to tell me.

As I approached the tree, I looked around for pink hair. I didn't see him.

Where could Natsu be? I wandered.

"Oh?" I said. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see who it was. There was my pink-haired friend.

"Natsu, you're here. Finally. I thought you forgot we were suppose to meet today." I said to him with a slight smile.

"Lucy." Natsu said as he approached me.

"What is it Natsu?" I asked in confusion. Natsu didn't seem like his usual self today.

The rain started coming down a little harder.

"I have to tell you something, Lucy." Natsu said. He was acting really weird.

"You can tell me Natsu." I said to him, trying to lighten the mood somehow.

"I know you probably thought I was too dense to realize my feelings for a girl if I liked her. Well, I did realize my feelings. For you, Lucy." Natsu said.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Natsu said he liked me. He actually said it.

"Well duh, we're nakama right?" I said trying to deny the fact that he said what he said.

"No Lucy. I like you more than nakama."

I was shocked by this. Natsu shouldn't have been able to do this on his own. Mirajane must of helped him.

"Natsu..." I said simply.

I couldn't believe it. Natsu said it. He said he liked me. And at that moment, Gray passed by. He kind of stopped to look at us. Natsu either didn't notice him or he was tring to keep his cool.

**_Gray P.O.V _**

As I passed by the tree in the South Gate Park, I noticed Natsu and Lucy standing there. I remember overhearing Mira and Natsu talk about him wanting to tell Lucy how he feels about her. This was probably what he was doing with her right now. Maybe I can make things interesting.

**_Lucy P.O.V._**

"Hey Flame Brain!" Gray shouted, walking over to us. What could he want now?

"Did you complete our bet?" Gray asked Natsu putting an arm around him.

"Bet?" I asked curious about this 'bet'.

"Yeah! Me and Flame Brain made a bet that if he could tell you he liked you, then I would pay him 20,000 jewel. I'll pay ya later Natsu" Gray explained and then walked off.

"This was all a...bet?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. "You don't really like me?"

"No Lucy, Gray was lying." Natsu tried to say.

"You don't have to say anything Natsu." I said, tears streaming down my face.

I walked over to him and slapped him. Hard. Natsu was the worst person ever. How dare he lie to me and manipulate my feelings.

"I hate you Natsu!" I said as I ran away from him. Tears were now coming out of my eyes like the rain, that was now pouring down.

I ran as fast as I could all the way to one of Magnolia's hills on the outskirts of town. Once I got there, I sat down by a tree and cried.

I hate you Natsu, I thought.

* * *

Authors Note: So what did you think of my first chapter of my first fan-fic? Drop a review is you liked it, or hated it. And this is **NOT** a GrayLu story. It's pure NaLu, I think.

**Natsu: Hey why did I have to get slapped?**

**Erza: Because you deserved it!**

**Natsu: B-but what did I do?**

**Erza: You hurt Lucy's feelings! Feel the wrath of my sword Natsu!**

**Natsu: Happy! SAVE ME!**

**Happy: Sorry Natsu I need to do the disclaimer. ScarletLillies does not own Fairy Tail, but she does own the way we act and talk in this story. If you have any suggestions on how to make the story better, tell us in a review.**

**Me: Happy?**

**Happy: Yeah?**

**Me: Get the fuck outta here!**

Hehe, um... Baii!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Natsu P.O.V.**_

The next day, when I walked into the guild, Mira ushered me over to the bar. I sat down at a stool in front of Mira.

"So, Natsu. How did it go with Lucy?" Mira asked me.

I just looked away.

"Not good, huh? Well, everyone gets rejected sometimes. It will be alright, Natsu." Mira said to me with a smile.

"She didn't reject me..." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

At that moment, she noticed the small bruise on my left cheek from where Lucy slapped me.

"Natsu, what happened to your cheek?" she asked a little concerned.

"Lucy slapped me..." I said.

"Oh...It when worse than expected," she said, "Tell me what happened, Natsu."

I told her what happened. About Gray and Lucy, and everything else that happened yesterday.

"I see...," Mira said with a displease look on her face, "Maybe you should try and explain the whole situation to her."

"I guess..." I said not really sure.

"Natsu, do you want to lose the one you love? Do you want to be hated by the one you love? If you do, then maybe you don't really love her." Mira said trying to encourage me. It was damn working too.

"But I do love her!" I shouted.

"Then maybe it's time to be a man, and take back what you lost! Go talk to Lucy and make things right!" Mira shouted back.

I had never seen this side of Mira. It really surprised me. But she was right. I had to get Lucy back.

"You're right Mira. I need to talk to Lucy and make things right." I said getting up.

I walked out of the guild, an when to search for Lucy.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think of my new chapter? Is it getting exciting? I hope so. I might update once a day. Maybe.

**Happy: Wow Mira, you're becoming Elfman!**

**Natsu: I wouldn't say that if I was you Happy.**

**Happy: Why?**

**Demon Mira: Feel the wrath of the Demon Queen!**

**Happy: NATSU! SAVE ME!**

**Natsu: I'm a little busy.**

**Happy: With what?!**

**Natsu: My lunch! Obviously.**

Eheheh...um. Leave a review if you want. Baii!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lucy P.O.V.**_

I wake up the next morning feeling extremely cold. My body was on a hard surface and soaking wet. My face was also wet, well, with tears, but not too wet.

Then I remembered. I remember the talk with Natsu, Gray coming in, me slapping Natsu, running away crying.

Damn that Natsu! I thought he was my friend, my nakama. And before I knew it, I was crying again.

But I had to stop crying. I had to stop running away. I have to face my problems head on. After all, that's what it means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard.

I had to apologize to Natsu. Or else things would end up worse then they are. I started to stand up, but then, I noticed the beautiful sunrise, set out before me. I remembered I had brought my bag with me when I went to meet Natsu. It had some paper and pens in it.

I took this opportunity to write about the sunrise. Like a... a poem.

This mornings dawn is painted with a beautiful scarlet.  
The likes of which I have never seen before.  
It's warm and passionate, like it wants to bring smiles to everyone.  
Mother Nature has definitely used every colour in her palette to paint this.

When I had finished writing, I put my stuff away and sat and enjoyed the sunrise. I decided to just wait for the sun to finish rising, so I could enjoy every minute of it.

By the time I started to walk down the hill, the skies were bright blue. Then, I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Natsu?" I wandered aloud.

Then a black, raven-haired man out of thr bushes behind me and grabbed me. Before I could scream for help, he put his hand over my mouth.

I wasn't gonna be captured so easily. Besides, what a stupid move to do.

I bit his hand and he pulled away, giving me enough time to get out of his grasp. When I turned to see who this guy was, I was shocke. I couldn't believe it was 'him'.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do ya think? Who do you think this mysterious guy is?

**Happy: Obviously it's Gray, who_ else_ has 'black, raven-hair?**

**Natsu: Oh! Juvia's gonna be so pissed at what he did to Lucy! She might even kill her!**

**Me: You will save Lucy though if she does, right?**

**Natsu: Of course! I don't want anyone to hurt her!**

**Me: *Whispers to Happy* He totally just admitted his feelings about her.**

**Happy: Totally *fist bump***

**Me: *fist bump***

Hehe, yeah! That's chapter 3. New chapter tomorrow, oh and I almost forgot. The 'poem' Lucy wrote is my version of what Lucy said about the sunrise in episode 68 of Fairy Tail. If you haven't watched/read that episode/chapter then you should. And I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, then the fandom would be planning to kill me or love me. Kinda like with Trollshima. Eheh...

Baii-Baii!~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Natsu P.O.V.**_

I looked all over Magnolia for Lucy. I checked her house, the bookstore, the magic store, all her other favourite places, and the guild about a million times.

I couldn't find her, not even her scent. Maybe it's hopeless. I'll never find her.

You know, Gray hasn't been around much either. That bastard, ruining the moment for me and Lucy. But, he might know where Lucy is. I headed back to the guild to check if he was there. I didn't spot him, so I went and asked Mira if he was here or on a job.

"Actually after that 'incident' with Lucy, I haven't seen him around much. Infact, not at all." The white-haired mage said.

"Oh..." I said with a disappointed tone and expression.

"Don't worry Natsu. It'll get better. You'll see." Mira said to me with a smile.

"Right." I said with a half-smile.

I left the guild to continue my search for Lucy. And along the way, I'll search for Gray.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay guys, since this was a really short chapter, I might update again today. it depends if I'm feeling generous enough to do it. I have other work to do also. So I'll see if I have time. Also I will be starting a new fan-fiction. I'll do this one and my new one at the same time. Oh Jeez, this is gonna be a lot of work. And I still have to write a special one-shot for you guys. Oops, I've said to much.

**Happy: Yay, she finally stopped talking!**

**Natsu: She can still kill you.**

**Me: Natsu? You're on my side?**

**Natsu: Yep!**

**Happy: Natsu you traitor!**

Umm...yeah.

Baii-Baii!~


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lucy P.O.V._**

"W-What are _you _doing here?" I asked the man.

**(A/N: I was _so_ tempted to say dude)**

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing here." he said to me.

"No...I don't." I said a bit scared. Was he gonna rape me? **(lol)**

"Lucy. I'm sorry." said the man wanting to be forgiven.

"Gray..." I said shocked. Gray was asking for forgiveness. The hell?!

"I-I didn't mean to ruin your relationship with Natsu. I-I just wanted to mess with him a bit. I didn't think to realize how it might of made you felt." Gray said. Was he about to cry? God, if he was going to cry, then I wish I had a camera on me to capture this. Damnit.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about it too much." I said to him with a slight smile, placing my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Lucy! You have to punish me somehow! I messed up you and Natsu being friends!" he yelled, clearly wanting to be punished by his actions. Seriously, what was with him? He's never like this before.

"Why do you need to be punished? You're already forgiven." I said.

A shocked look came across Gray's face. I never knew Gray would want to be forgiven so badly. Then, when it all processed through that 'mind' of his, he smiled.

"Lucy. You're like a little sister to me. I don't want to hurt you. So if there is anyway for me to make this up to you, then tell me." Gray said with a honest look in his eyes.

Oh. My. God. Gray said I was like a little sister to him. Who would of thought. Man, I bet Natsu would pay to see this. Hold up Lucy. Stop trying to ruin the ' moment'.

"Thanks Gray." was all I could think of to say.

"So no having to punch me in the gut? All is forgiven? We're still friends?" Gray asked. God he had a lot of questions. **(It was only three questions girl)**

"No. Yes. And no." I said answering them in order.

"We're not still friends?" he asked.

"No we're not friends. We're brother and sister silly!" I said to him all happy-go-lucky as some people would say. "I see you as kind of an older brother too."

"Thanks Luce." Gray said, feeling better, I'm guessing.

"Eh, only Natsu can call me Luce." God damnit! That came out the wrong way.

"Why can only Natsu call you Luce? Do you like him too?" Gray asked all curious in a really creepy way.

"Y-You see, Luce is N-Natsu's nickname for me, s-so it only really fits when he c-calls me Luce. Ya know?" I asked really nervous. What was he trying to get on?

"Mmmkay. I'll take that as an answer I guess." he said really unsure.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" I yelled at him.

He just started laughing. I guess it was kind of funny.

"See? Even brother's and sister's fight sometimes too." God what was this guy. Some kind of family expert?

"I guess so." I said.

"You know you should probably apologize to Natsu. Just so you guys can be friends again." Gray said.

"Yeah I know. I just needed some time to cool off. It all just happened in a flash, that I didn't know what to do. I kinda reacted without thinking." I said, looking at the ground.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you _are_ gonna forgive him. I mean, the guy does like you." Gray said. What kinda mad man is this guy?

"I better get going. Natsu's probably worried sick about me." I said starting to leave.

Just as I started walking away, Gray grabbed my hand.

"Thanks again, Lucy." he said.

"No problem!" I said to him with a smile, and then, I was off.

* * *

Author's Note: What did you think of chapter 5? I'm trying to make them various lengths, so some will be long and some will be short. Since you guys got a short chapter today, I decided to make a long one. But I might not do it all the time.

**Happy: It almost seems like Gray liiiiiikes Lucy. *snicker***

**Natsu: Shut up Happy! We all know that I'm the only one with Lucy.**

**Me: OH! Natsu just confessed. Happy get the camcorder! We need to film this for Lucy. Now Natsu say that again.**

**Natsu: Say what?**

**Me: Shit, I forgot. He has short-term memory lost. (no offense to anyone who does have it)**

**Happy: NO! Lucy needed to hear this.**

**Lucy: Don't worry I heard it perfectly fine.**

**Natsu: My love life is ruined!**

I also want to give a shout out to LucyHanna111 and NaluAngel for reviewing my story. And to the other guys that reviewed it. You are all really awesome!

Baii-Baii!~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Natsu P.O.V.**_

"Ne, Natsu? We'll be able to find Lucy, right?" Happy asked.

"Of course. We'll definatly find her." I replied.

"Aye!" Happy shouted, cheering up.

I promise I'll find you Lucy. And when I do, I won't leave your side ever again, or at least until I'm forgiven. I want you to be happy, and not sad because of me. I promise.

**_Few hour time-skip_**

**_Natsu P.O.V._**

I decided to check Lucy's house one more time. I don't know why, I just had a feeling she might be there. There is no possible way Lucy would stay away _that _long, I mean, she can barley handle camping, let alone being outside with no food.

I came in my regular way, the window. The lights in her house were on. I was sure I turned them off the last time I was here. Maybe she was home. I check all the rooms. They all seemed they were just used. Why am I referring to the rooms as if they were alive? Why am I thinking such weird things? Why am I here again? Oh yeah, to look for Lucy.

The only place I didn't check was the kitchen. Yeah, as if Lucy was in the kitchen. She hardly ever ate anything! I never see her eating food. She just always says, "I'm on a diet." Man, that girl was as skinny as hell! Well except some parts... Nevermind that!

I walked into the kitchen, expecting to see nothing, but I see Lucy. Leaning against the counter, drinking some tea (I have dragon sense, I can smell anything). She didn't look that surprise to see me, she just...stared at me...drinking her tea...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for short chappy! I am really busy and I don't have enough time to write somedays. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was taking a 'holiday break' for Valentines Day. I was really busy, but I atleast posted a one-shot. Sorry for spelling errors or anything like that, I'm always listening to music writing these and I get caught up in the music. Gotta love my AKFG. Also Mira's Thoughts will be updated on Fridays, Saturdays, **_or_ **Sundays. Depends when I have time. So new chapter sometime this weekend. Sorry for it being short.

Baii-Baii!~


	7. Chapter 7

**_Natsu P.O.V._**

"Oh hey, Natsu. What do you want this late?" Lucy asked in a calm voice.

"W-Well, I was looking for you." I said, a little surprised. Lucy was acting as if nothing ever happened the other day.

"Ah, well, I've been here. So, you can go home now, unless you need something else." Lucy said.

"Lucy. You're acting as if nothing even happened the other day. Aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"No... Why would I be?"

"Because I hurt your feelings!"

"Natsu, calm down. It's alright. Gray explained the whole situation to me, so there's no need to be mad." Lucy said, "But thanks."

I think I saw her blush a little.

"Well then, now that that's settled, I guess I'll be going now." I said, starting to leave.

"Wait, uh, Natsu? Would you like to, well, um. Y-You don't have to if you don't want to, but, uhm. I-I don't even know if you might like it, but, well, uh." Lucy was struggling to say.

"Just tell me Luce, what is it?" I asked. (oh so cool)

"Well would you like to stay for some tea?" she (FINALLY) asked.

* * *

Authors Notes: Hey guys! What did you think of my ultra short chapter? Sorry for not very long chapters. I kind of have writer's block going on. So, if you didn't already know, I have an official uploading schedule for my fan-fictions. **Blooming Love** will be updated on Sundays and Wednesdays (or Thursday) and **Mira's Thoughts **will be updated on Saturdays. One-shots will be posted throughout the week if I have time. So yeah. Hope you like it. And tell me if you prefer shorter or longer chapters in the reviews please. That way I can even it out if ya know what I mean. Yeah!

**Baii-Baii!~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lucy P.O.V.**_

As me and Natsu were drinking our tea, it was quiet. Too quiet. Natsu just sat there, looking at his feet, not even drinking the precious tea I made him. Seriously, he was being unusually quiet. And unusually awkward. If that makes sense.

"So, uh Natsu? What have you been doing?" I asked him to break the silence.

"Stuff..." he said.

*Sigh*

"What kind of stuff?" I tried again.

"Stuff stuff." he said...again.

"Have you been doing jobs at all?"

"I guess so..." he said really bored, "May I please be excused now?"

This was surprising. First, Natsu wanted to leave. Second, he asked _so _politely. What the frick was wrong with him?

"Well if you want to go, you're going to have to drink that tea. I made it specially for you, so better not let it go to waste." I persuaded him.

This should totally make him stay longer... Boy was I wrong. He finished the tea lighting quick and was out the door before I had time to breathe. Funny thing is, for as long as I have known Natsu, he never used my door. Only once before. And now he was leaving through the door. There was definitely something wrong with him. I just know it! And being the curious type, I _had _to find out.

**_Natsu P.O.V._**

Now I can't even hang around Lucy without me being an awkward dork. I just didn't know what to say back there. I was so...nervous. This shouldn't be happening. Me and Luce are best friends. Mira was talking about this once though. Boys get awkward around girls they like sometimes. Maybe I really do like Lucy. Well, obviously I guess since I did confess to her that one day. I bet she doesn't even like me back.

I shouldn't think that. I can't give up. I have to tell Lucy how I feel and know how she feels about me. I gotta go back and talk to Lucy so I don't make things awkward anymore.

So, I headed back to Lucy's house. When I got there, Lucy was already asleep. I thought about sleeping in her bed again since it is so comfortable, but that would be awkward at this point. I also thought about leaving a note explaining this situation, but it would probably be better to do it in person.

I left Lucy's house, but before I did so, I went over to Lucy and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Lucy." I said quietly to her, even though she probably can't here me.

"Natsu..." she mumbled in her sleep.

I left for real this time and went back to my house. I'll talk to Lucy about this tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think? I know Natsu is OOC. Sorry, but you can't have a NaLu story without some OOCness. I hoped this was a long enough chapter for you guys. I might update Monday. I don't know. I have homework to do so...

**Baii-Baii!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Lucy P.O.V._**

I had been following Natsu all day. It almost looked like he was looking for something. Or someone. I giggled a little at the thought. I should not have giggled because Natsu must of heard me and started walking toward the building I was hiding behind. Luckily for me, there was a bush I could hide in. I jumped in the bush as fast as I could without Natsu noticing. I hope he didn't see me.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, "Hmm."

From what I could see, Natsu kind of shrugged his shoulders and walked off. That was close.

**_Natsu P.O.V._**

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I heard a small giggle coming from behind me. I went to go check it out and caught Lucy's scent. Is Luce following me?

"Lucy?" I said to no one in particular, "Hmm."

I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking.

But as I kept thinking about it, I came to an answer that Lucy _might _be following me. I smirked at the thought and kept walking.

**_Lucy P.O.V._**

I stayed in the bush a lot longer then I should have. When I came out of the bush, it was twilight. I even had a few leaves and twigs in my hair. I pulled them out and started walking towards my house.

When I got to my neighborhood, I started walking on the edge of the river. I had gotten pretty good over the months and I barley wobbled when I walked on it. I guess this could be counted as a small achievement.

But then a random patch of ice appeared right where I was going to step and I didn't see it in time. I slipped. And fell. You know where I fell. The freakin' river!

I screamed as I fell. Yes of course screaming was going to help. I hit water and went under.

When I came up, the guys in the boat saw me and said, "We warned you Lucy."

I climbed out of the river and sat on the edge. Great, not I'm soaking wet. A little while later, Natsu came running up to me.

"Natsu? What are you doing here" I asked him.

"I heard you scream and thought you were in trouble, so I rushed over here. And...why are you wet?" Natsu explained to me, trying to catch his breath.

"Well I'm not in trouble. But I did fall into the river. You can beat the river up if you want, but we both know you're useless against water." I joked. "So now I'm kind of wet."

"I'll dry you!" Natsu suggested, setting his hand on fire.

"Whoa! No no, no no, no no no, no no no, no. It's okay, I'll just get a towel." I said a bit frantically, afraid he would burn me.

"Okay," Natsu said simply.

He sat down next to me and we sat there in silence. Again, it was awkward. I decided to break the silence.

"That was sweet of you, Natsu." I said looking out at the river.

"Hmm? What was?" he asked. Sometimes this guy was denser than a rock.

"That you heard me scream and thought I was in trouble, so you rushed over here." I said looking at him.

"Well of course I would. You _are _my best friend." Natsu said, sounding matter-of-factly.

"It was still sweet of you. Thank you." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good-night Natsu."

I got up and started walking towards my house. Once I was at the door, I turned around to still see Natsu there on the edge of the river. I could of sworn I saw a slight blush spread across his face. I smiled slightly and went inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think of chapter 9? I hope I made it long enough for you guys. Yeah things are starting to progress in this story, finally. I actually want to ask you guys something. It's a very serious question. Do you know the muffin man? I also have a song request for you guys to listen to. It's called Illusions by Approaching Nirvana. I think I will request a song for you guys everytime I update. Would you guys like that? Tell me in a review and thanks so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites on my story. Yeah, that's about it.**

**Baii-Baii!~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Natsu P.O.V.**_

After Lucy kissed me, I kinda sat there, stunned. I wouldn't expect her to do such a thing. Then again, she is Lucy, the girl that wears barley anything. She does surprise me everyday. Mira probably wants to hear about this.

**Time-skip to the guild**

When I reached the guild, I found out it was closed for the night.

"All this way for nothing. I'll have to come back tomorrow." I said to no one in particular.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" someone asked me from behind.

I turned around to se a white-haired girl with blue eyes. Mirajane.

"Oh, hey Mira! I was looking for you. And what are you doing here? And what are you carrying?" I asked. She was holding bags full of...glass was it?

"I was just out buying more glasses to drop off at the guild, since you and Gray broke them all." she said as her smile turned to a glare.

"Eheh, sorry about that." I said to her, a little scared she might kill me.

"No worries Natsu. So, what do you want?" she asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes a very short chapter today. I am sorry. I will update maybe tomorrow. Gomen! So yeah. The story is really picking up, I think. I hope. Todays song suggestion is **Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day!** I do not own that song, nor do I own Fairy Tail. I don't own any songs I suggest on here either, unless I came up with them. Sorry if my chapters have been kind of iffy. I've been really busy. Gomen once again. Now time for that Social Studies report! Ugh... I hate S.S. Yeah. Also todays fan is ShiinaMashiro01. That's about it.

**Baii-Baii!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**So you guys have probably heard FT is ending on the 30th. I just think it's a troll and then on April 1st Mashima will be like, "Lol! I totally trolled you guys!" Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy. Now to the story!**

* * *

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

"Do you really think it will work Mira?" I asked her.

We went inside the guild to sit down a talk. Mira made some tea, which I drank slowly. I was a little nervous about doing this. It would be my first time and if she said no, then my world would crumble. But if she says now, then that means I better step up my game.

"Of course it will work, silly! She will be thrilled to know that you like her! Don't be so hard on yourself!" Mira said to me in a cheerful manner.

"Okay then. When should I ask her?" Hey, it's my first time, it better be perfect.

"Why don't you tell her to meet you at the sakura trees at sunset? The sakura trees are so romantic, and when it's at sunset, it will be even more romantic. Oh," Mira was definitely having one of her fantasies.

"Yeah, I guess that could work. But what if she doesn't come?" I asked a bit skeptical of the plan.

"Natsu, there is no time for what if's." Mira said in a slight scowl.

"Okay." I said a little scared. "Are you sure it will work though?"

"Natsu, for the millionth time, yes. Now go home and get some sleep, you're going to need the energy for tomorrow." Mira instructed.

"Aye!"

* * *

"Natsu? Where have you been?" My little blue neko asked me.

"I was just out around the town. Go back to sleep Happy."

"Aye," he said sleepily.

_I better have Happy stay with Mira tomorrow, I don't want him ruining it. Then again, Mira could spill the beans to him. Oh well._ I thought to myself.

* * *

_**Lucy P.O.V.**_

I really wish I could tell Natsu my _true _feelings for him. I want him to know that I love him. But he probably likes Lisanna. They have been friends for a longer time. Ahg, stop thinking that Lucy! Don't doubt the possibilities! I just have to keep my cool.

I have a feeling tomorrow might be a good day though.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, got ready and headed to the guild. I met Natsu outside of the guild. It looked like he was waiting for someone. He rushed over to me with his regular grin on his face.

"Hey Lucy!" he said.

"H-Hey to you too." I said a little nervous.

"So I wanted to ask you something." He said, his face turning serious.

"O-Okay, what is it?"

"Will you," _Is he asking me out? _" meet me at the sakura trees at sunset?"

"Uh, sure." I said, hesitating a little.

"Great! I'll see you later then!" And he rushed off.

What was that all about? Did he just ask me out, or did he just want to hang out with me? I don't know anymore, better not spend my time worrying about it. But, maybe Mira knows what's going on with him. Natsu has been acting strange lately, stranger than usual. All I can do is meet him at the sakura trees at sunset.

* * *

**Authors Note: **WooHoo! I finally wrote a chapter for you guys! Sorry for not updating in a long time, I've been busy with school, and I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood which has been really great and kind of sad. Two people just died. Sometimes the sadness takes over me and I don't want to do anything. Life of an Otaku, am I right? Todays song selection is **Little talks by Of Monsters and Men. **Hope this was a long enough chapter for you guys! And I will see you soon!

**Baii-Baii Minna!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gomen for not updating in a while! I just haven't had the time! Gomen! I will try to update atleast once a week. Spring Break is next week for me, so that means I will have more time to do stuff! I can make one-shots, update this story, update my other one, and maybe start a new one. I've been trying to write a FullMetal Alchemist one, but I don't have any ideas. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, then every badass person, would be less bad ass and look like shit. I can only draw Chibi's. I also do not own any other things in here that aren't of my possession...? I don't know what I'm saying.**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

_**Lucy P.O.V.**_

I wander what Natsu wants me to meet him for? He could of just asked me at the guild. Unless it was something private. Oh God, then I don't know what I will do. Natsu and I have been kind of...'off' lately. Things have been more awkward around us.

I shouldn't worry to much about it...I think. It's just Natsu. He's my best friend, and I should respect his...desires?

Well, there are still a few hours till sunset, I could go to the bookstore, the local magic shop. I could just wander around town with no precise destination even. Or...I could go train.

I've been meaning to find some time to train, to strengthen my magic and durability. That could wait, I don't want Natsu to see me...never mind. I'll just go to the guild.

* * *

When I got to the guild, Mira had a happy/evil smirk on her face. I wasn't sure whether I should be scared or not. I approached the bar with extreme caution.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said to me joyfully.

"H-hi, Mira. What are you so happy about?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." she said, trying to make my curiosity disappear.

"Ok then. Can I get a soda and apple?" I asked.

"Sure thing." she said, and rushed off to take care of my order.

She brought them to me, I payed her, and left. I slipped the apple and soda into my bag which I had brought. Then I went off to the bookstore.

* * *

"This one is called 'Romeo and Juliet'. It's a tragic love story that most girls love to read." the bookstore clerk said to me.

I wanted to buy a new book, but I had so many of them, that there weren't much to choose from.

"I've already read that. Any other books?" I asked, quite bored.

"We have this one called 'How to kill a mockingbird'. Does that interest you?" he said, desperately trying.

"Read it three times already." I said as I looked at my watch. 4:30. I had till 6 to screw around.

"Do you have any...dragon books? Like, ones about dragons?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes we do."

So I bought a book about dragons out of sheer impulse and curiosity. I wanted to know more about them and later give it to Natsu maybe, not that he would actually read it. I walked about of the store and over to the river at the edge of town. I sat down at a tree and watched the river flow on through. I took my apple about of my bag, and began eating it. I brought my book out and started reading.

_Dragons, long ago, were the birds of the sky. Humans greatly worshipped them. _Blah Blah Blah.

I didn't care for this intro stuff, even though I am a bookworm. (But not like Levy)

I turned a few pages and landed on one about a dragons mating season. I didn't know dragons had a mating season.

_A dragons mating season comes once every year. _(No shit Sherlock) _When a dragon finds its mate, they will place the 'mark' on them. They will be attracted to only that dragon for as long as the dragon conducts. Shall the 'mark' be rejected by the mate after mating, the dragon will lose all capability of loving, and shed it's 'dragon tear'. It will then die slowly away, as it's energy becomes one with the universe._

I shut the book. Is this stuff even true? Lots of books about dragons were fiction, right? There is no way this could be real. Even if it was, would dragon slayers have a mating season also? I feel like I'm intruding on personal business about dragons. Maybe I shouldn't give this to Natsu, or let him see it, or know about it. I took another bite of my apple.

I decided to just sit and relax by the river until sunset. I checked my watch again. 5:00. I still had a while or so till I had to leave. Wait a minute. It looks like sunset right now. Usually sunset isn't until 6, well whatever the reason on my time mess up, Natsu would be waiting for me right now. I put the dragon book on the very bottom of my bag and packed everything else on top of it. I started running to the sakura trees. At the speed I was going, I got there in a solid 10 minutes or so.

I started looking around for Natsu. That was kind of hard during this time of year when the sakura trees started blooming.

"Lucy!" I heard someone call. It sounded like Natsu.

I ran towards the voice. I could see Natsu just a few feet away. But what I couldn't see was a tree root in my path. I continued running, but, of course, I tripped over the tree root. Natsu turned around just in time to see me fall. Well he didn't just see it, he experience it too.

I fell on top of Natsu, and we fell in _that _kind of position. We both just stared at each other. When we realized what happened, we both blush. I got up off him and he got up also. We kind of looked away from each other, blushing.

"S-So Lucy..." Natsu said, a bit...nervous, was it?

"Yeah?" I responded.

"The reason I wanted you to meet me here is because, um..." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" I asked, very persistently. I must know what this is.

"Well, I was wandering if...I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to! I'm not forcing you." Looks like Natsu is nervous.

"Just tell me! I am your best friend Natsu." I said, trying to make him feel more confident. I swear if he was going to ask me out, I would...I don't even know.

"Okay. Lucy, will you go out with me?" Natsu asked. And as he asked it, he blushed a bit, and I could feel my face heating up.

I stood there, shocked. Not sure what to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haha suckers! Cliff hanger! I won't update for a few days or so, so that means this will probably pester you. I love trolling my readers, just like Hiro Mashima. The whole dragon mating thing, is made up. You guys probably know that. It's everywhere on fan-fictions. And yes, I am copying whoever started this and others, but I put a twist on it. The whole 'dragon tear' thing was an idea I got from a book I'm reading about dragons, but I just twisted it up. Yep, lots of twists in this story. I just had to have Lucy fall on Natsu. I have the whole story planned out in my head, it's just the matter of writing it. I'm quite lazy. I also finished Brotherhood if you didn't know. I'm now watching Yu Yu Hakusho. It's really good. So yeah, that's it guys.

I feel like I should give a 'fandom name' to you guys. Like, a name to you fans. If you have a suggestion, please tell me in a review or pm me. Enough of me trying to grow my ego. It's big enough...I think.

**Baii-Baii!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So, I'm updating a little early than usual. But that's okay for you guys! I was just really bored, so I decided to write a chapter. It takes me a few days to write a chapter so that's why I don't update a lot. Also while writing this, I realized my writing is really awkward. I beat Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time though! And now playing Majora's Mask. WooHoo!**

**On to ze story!**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Lucy, will you go out with me?" Natsu asked. And as he asked it, he blushed a bit, and I could feel my face heating up._

_I stood there, shocked. Not sure what to do._

* * *

_**Lucy P.O.V.**_

"Uh..." I uttered.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I guess I shouldn't of asked anyway..." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not like that!" I asked, trying to defend myself," I just, this is a first for me." I said, smiling and blushing a bit.

"Getting asked out?" he asked.

"Yeah, and especially having you ask me. I just, never would expect it."

"Oh..." Natsu simply said, "So, do you want to go out? Sorry if I'm being so...what's the word? Pesistmant?"

"Persistent you mean?" I said, correcting him.

Natsu must be really hopeful to go out with me. **(I have no idea how to word that X|) **Especially trying to use such big vocabulary. I mean, come on. Who would ever suspect him to try to use persistent in a sentence?

"Yeah, that."

"Sure Natsu. I will go out with you." I said, smiling. Probably like an idiot.

"Ah! Arigatou Luce!" Natsu said, smiling that cute toothy grin of his.

As he said it, he came over to me and gave me hug. Once we parted, he said to me,

"So, how about tomorrow morning, at 7, we meet at the South Gate Park tree?" he asked.

"Alright, that's fine." I said.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu said.

He then started to leave, and I stood there, shocked at what just happened. Natsu asked me out. He really did. He even blushed some. I was probably blushing the whole time. Starting from when we fell... But, as I was only standing there for like, 30 seconds, Natsu came rushing over.

He then kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks again Luce." he said, and started off again. From what I could catch a glimpse of, Natsu blushed.

Holy cow. What an eventful evening. First Natsu asks me out, then he kisses me on the cheek. If he tells Mira (which he probably will) I will never hear the end of it.

But tomorrow, tomorrow will be promising.

* * *

_**Natsu**_** P.O.V.**

As I left from my 'meeting' with Lucy, I felt an urge in me and went back.

"Thanks again Luce." I said, and kissed her on the cheek. I then left, blushing.

What was that for, I have no frickin' idea. But I'm glad I did it. Now I have to tell Mira, so we can plan this whole date thing.

I went to the guild to see it still open. It was just after sunset anyhow. I walked over to the bar to find Mira.

"Hey Mira." I said, sliding onto a stool.

"Hey Natsu. How did it go?" she asked, smiling a devilish grin.

"She said yes, so what do I do now?" I asked. I had no clue what to do on a date. All I know is that the boy and girl kiss at the end of it or some shit. I've never been in a relationship so how the fuck should I know?

"Well we have to plan out the perfect date!" Mira said excitedly as she smiled.

"Okay...How do we do that?" I asked.

"We just have to put our heads together, come up with some good ideas, and bravo! We have a date!" she said like it was an easy thing. "So what are your ideas?"

"Umm...we could...uh...go...fishing?" I suggested, unsure if that was a good idea.

"Great start, get all the bad ideas out before get something good." she said. I frowned at her statement.

"Eheh, sorry Natsu. I just want this to be a perfect date!." Mira said.

"Well what if I don't like what you think of?" I asked her.

"I don't know. We'll come up with something. Even if it takes me all night!" she said determined.

"Okay then. Well what if we did something like _this_?" I suggested.

"That could work we could also do something like _this_." Mira said.

"Yeah that sounds good."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me! This chapter sucked I know. It was basically a filler chapter with a tiny bit of fluff in it. And when Natsu said that on a date people kiss, well that was a little sneak peak. I will explain in the next chapter. **

**But sadly, this story has only a few more chapters to go. I know. It's tragic. But, I will start a sequel to this story when I finish it. So, be on the look out for that. The sequel will contain a lot of fluff and a possible chance of lemon. So yeah. Time to do homework I should have finished hours ago.**

**Baii-Baii Readers!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't worry I'm not dead! But...it's here! It's finally here! The chapter where Natsu and Lucy go on their date! The date will be an all day thing, so it will be several chapters, just letting you know. **

**Now to the story!**

* * *

_**Natsu P.O.V.**_

I waited for Lucy to meet me. It was already 7:26 when I looked at the clock tower in town. **(I don't know if there is a clock tower in Mangolia, just making it up) **I hope Lucy didn't stand me up or something.

Then a few minutes later, I saw Lucy running up to me, out of breath.

"Lucy, hey!" I said you her.

"Hi Natsu. Sorry I'm late." Lucy said, panting.

"It's fine, so you ready to go?"

"Sure, but do you have anything to drink?" She asked.

"Yeah, here." I said giving her a water bottle.

"Thanks."

We started walking down the road in an awkward silence. Lucy looked a bit nervous, a small blush coming up on her cheeks. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"W-What's so funny?" Lucy asked me.

"Oh nothing." I responded.

"Well it has to be something."

"Don't worry about it, Luce." I said, putting my arms behind my head.

"So where are we going first?"

* * *

**Author's Note: That's right, I'm ending the chapter right there because I'm having serious writers block. Please help me with this story though. I have no idea what to do for their date. Pwease, give me your suggestions. T^T Yeah...**

**Baii~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo! How's it going guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time. I've been...procrastinating... So Natsu and Lucy shall actually _start _the date this chapter. And I'm changing the time to 11:56 am because...reasons...So I shall edit last chapter to match the time. So yeah.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"So, where are we going first?"_

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Well...lets just walk a little more." I said.

We walked for about ten minutes when we finally came to our destination.

"Ah! Natsu! This place is beautiful!" Lucy said with excitement in her eyes.

The place I brought her to was a meadow. Since it was a sunny day I thought that we should have a picnic. The meadow was covered in flowers and there were many trees surrounding it. I thought it was the perfect place, and I'm guessing Lucy did too.

"So Lucy, I was thinking we could have a picnic here?" I asked.

"That would be perfect Natsu." she said in response.

I went over to a nearby tree and pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket from behind it. I laid the blanket down and set the basket down also. Then me and Lucy both sat down.

"Natsu this place is really beautiful." Lucy said, looking around.

"I'm glad you like it."

I opened up the basket and pulled out the food. There was fruit, sandwiches, and water. Mira helped me prepare it all this morning.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Wow. I can't believe Natsu is doing all this for me. First he brings me to a beautiful meadow, and then he has a picnic prepared for us. I didn't know he could be so sweet and romantic on the inside. Then again, I would never think he would ask me on a date.

"Natsu, this date has been amazing so far, even it it's just the begining."

"As long as your happy, that's all that matters." he said.

He then leaned over and kissed my cheek. I could feel a blush coming up on my face. I think I heard him chuckle a bit.

We ate our food, having the occasional conversation. And sometimes, they were pretty weird.

"If you could be any animal, what would it be?" Natsu asked me.

"Probably...a polar bear. They're pretty ferocious from what I've read about them. But they are also kinda cute looking."

"I see."

"What would you be?" I asked him.

"Can I be a dragon?" he responded.

"I said animal, not giant flying bird/lizard things that roam the skies."

"Hey! That's an insult. You meanie." Natsu said as he started to tear up a bit. I knew he was faking it.

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt the precious son-of-a-dragon's feelings."

We both laughed a bit.

I laid down on the blanket, looking up at the sky.

"So glad the weather was nice to us today." I said.

"Yeah, the sun sure feels good." he said, laying down with next to me.

"Ne, Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"You see that cloud over there? It looks like a fish." I said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked me.

"Cloud watching?" we both said together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah! I finished this chapter! Finally! After twenty million years I finished! You guys must be thrilled out of your pants to have a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Baii~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Yeah, I haven't updated. Blah Blah Blah. Sorry. I've been busy with stuff. But...HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER OMFG LUCY AND NATSU ON THEIR DATE OMFG ASDFGHJKL LLAMAS! ...Ahem, uhmm...new chapter. **

**Also; important (semi important actually) information in the Authors Note below.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Cloud watching?" we both said together._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Wow, I never knew you liked cloud watching." I said to Natsu.

"Well, I don't particularly like it. I just end up doing it when I'm bored." he said.

"You idiot." I said with a small chuckle.

"I could always be your idiot, ya know." he mumbled.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I said, giving him a questioning look.

"Oh nothing." he said, giving off a small smile.

We laid there for a few hours, watching the sky, talking. It was...nice. I really enjoyed it. We acted like we were the best of friends. I even forgot it was a date. It was then around 4:30 when Natsu said it was time for the next "destination." We packed up the picnic stuff and started walking away from the meadow.

As we were walking, Natsu held my hand. I blushed a bit at this. My hand fit almost perfectly in his.

It was around sunset when we reached the park. We sat down on a bench and just sat there.

Natsu then said to me, "Lucy...w-what do you think of me?"

"Well, you're my best-friend. And you're always there for me, especially in the toughest time."

"I mean...what are your feelings for me?" he said. A small blush dusted his face, as he looked up at the now darkening sky.

"My feelings for you? Umm...well, I-I like you." I said, a blush on my face also.

"In what way?" Natsu asked.

"I like you. In the...love way." I mumbled, blushing a deep pink.

I knew mumbling wouldn't help. Him being a dragon slayer with super hearing and such. But as I said it, it started to rain.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is horrible, I apologize. Please don't hate me T^T. I was kinda rushing it. Gomen ;_; But what's even sadder is there is only ONE more chapter left. I might end up making a sequel to this. Should I? Did you guys like this story enough that you want a sequel? I'll put a poll on my profile about it. So yeah.**

**Baii-Baii~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I think this is the final chapter. It's been great writing this for you guys(even though my writing sucks balls). Thanks for all the reviews too~ And I shall make a sequel to this story, because why the crap not. Here we go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, it would be quite shitty.**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Even though rain started to fall down as Lucy said that, I could still hear her. I was actually surprised. I didn't think she liked me as more than a friend.

"Luce, look at me." I said to her.

She turned her head to face me, and I gazed into her deep, brown eyes.

I then leaned in, and kissed her.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Luce, look at me." Natsu said.

I turned my head to look at him. He then started staring at me with his hazel eyes.

Natsu then leaned in and kissed me.

It was a slow and steady kiss at first. His lips were warm and soft against mine. Once I over came my awkwardness, I started to kiss back. I could feel my face heat up from blushing. He cupped my cheek in his hand. We sat there for about a minute kissing when he finally pulled away.

I looked at him, my face a deep pink from blushing.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I pulled away from Lucy, seeing her face pink of blushing.

"Natsu..." she said to me, her voice filled with surprised.

"Luce...will you...?" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so nervous about asking her.

"Yes." Lucy said in response. Her face had a small smile plastered on it.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I didn't have to wait for Natsu to get the whole sentence out. I knew exactly what he was asking.

"Yes." I said to him, smiling a small smile.

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"I'll be your one and only, Natsu."

* * *

**Author's Note: Omaigawd the story is over. Well, except for AN. BUT ANWAYS, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I literally could not write a decent kissing scene. I hope it was good enough. ;_; But yeah. The sequel shall come out...soon? It's going to be called idfk. I have yet to come up with the name. And a plot. Did this story have plot? Probably not. But yes! This story seemed rushed! **

**This story could probably get an award for the most lame ass story ever. But yeah.**

**Baii-Baii~! **


End file.
